Midnight's Promises
by chica1978
Summary: A background story to go with my Jalice story Bitter Sunrise. What happens to Jasper's childhood sweetheart after he leaves for the war and how does she reappear in his life many years later. Rated M for adult themes.


_This is a background story tied to my story Bitter Sunrise. If you haven't been reading it this probably won't make a lot of sense on its own. I don't own any of the characters you recognise from the Twilight books, they are Stephenie Meyer's._

_Summary: What happens to Jasper's childhood sweetheart after he leaves to join the Confederate Army and s turned my Maria?_

**XXX**

_**1860**_

Claire Walsh sat on the rock by the water's edge and looked out across the moonlit creek. She had a strong feeling Jasper wouldn't come but she still came just in case. She knew she was supposed to be grieving for the grandmother her family had buried that day but the idea of seeing her beloved Jasper caused excitement to well in her. She heard footsteps approaching and the horse she had stolen from her father's barn whinnied near the trees where she had tied him but she didn't get concerned. Instinctively she knew it was Jasper.

"Claire," he whispered.

"Jazz," she grinned and spun to face him. "I knew you'd come."

"Only because I knew you would," Jasper sighed. "You shouldn't be wandering in the forest alone."

"I'm not alone now am I?" Claire smiled as she walked over and stopped in front of him.

"Well, no," Jasper admitted. Claire stood on her toes and brushed her lips on his and despite his resolve he kissed her back. She snaked her arms around his neck as she deepened their kiss but for once she pulled away first.

"Before you start giving me the usual speech I'm not here to try and convince you to make love to me," Claire said and Jasper cringed at her forwardness. "I just need you to hold me Jazz."

"Of course," Jasper sighed and pulled her quickly into his arms. He rubbed his hands soothingly on her back and she snuggled easily into his embrace. He held her like that for a while and then he heard her giggle lightly.

"What?" he asked as he pulled back slightly to look down at her.

"I just had a completely inappropriate thought," she smirked.

"Why aren't I surprised?" Jasper teased.

"Jazz, not like that," Claire laughed. "Just the way you were consoling me then. It was like someone soothes a baby. I could see you doing that with our baby one day."

"Ours?" Jasper echoed but he had to admit to himself the idea filled him with happiness.

"After we're married of course," Claire smiled.

"I'd love a little girl with your eyes," Jasper grinned.

"No, a boy with your curls," Claire giggled and lifted her hand to twirl a finger in his hair. "He would be so adorable."

"One of each then?" Jasper suggested playfully.

"Oh no," Claire shook her head. "I want at least five."

"Just five?" Jasper laughed. "Where's the challenge in that?"

"Fine, ten then," Claire giggled. "Five girls and five boys."

"Just make sure the oldest is a boy then," Jasper smirked. "If the girls are anything like their mother I'll need some help chasing the suitors off with a shotgun."

"I could just see you doing that too," Claire laughed.

"I would," Jasper nodded.

"I can't wait," Claire sighed and snuggled back into him. "What would we name them?"

"I'd like a girl named Ellie," Jasper admitted.

"Of course," Claire nodded. "And Vanessa after my mother. Oh and Jane after my grandmother."

"And Claire junior," Jasper grinned. "We still need one more girl's name if we're having five."

"Alice," Claire smiled.

"After?" Jasper prodded.

"No one," Claire shrugged. "I've just loved that name since I was a little girl."

"Alice then," Jasper nodded. "What about boys?"

"Ryan, Nathan, William, Stanley and Jasper Junior," Claire rattled off instantly.

"You've really thought this one through haven't you?" Jasper laughed.

"Of course," Claire admitted and in the moonlight he could see her cheeks flushing. "I can't wait to have your babies. I dream of our life together all the time."

"Soon sweetheart," Jasper murmured. "Only another year and I can ask your father for your hand."

"A year," Claire whispered and snuggled back into his arms with a soft sigh.

**XXX**

After they had sat together for a few hours Jasper noticed how cold Claire was and when he shivered he glanced at her.

"You should get home sweetheart, you'll catch a chill," he murmured.

"I guess," Claire whispered. "Will you meet me here again tomorrow night?"

"You'll come whether I do or not won't you?" Jasper asked in amusement.

"You know I will," Claire giggled.

"Fine, tomorrow night then," Jasper agreed. He got to his feet and then held his hand out to her and she slid her hand in his. He helped her to her feet and their hands stayed locked together as he walked her over to her horse. She turned to him and leaned up on her toes and pressed her lips lightly on his. He kissed her back tenderly and then they reluctantly pulled apart.

"Go home sweetheart," Jasper whispered and she smiled at him. He helped her up on the horse and she wriggled to get positioned properly before looking down at him.

"See you tomorrow night," she murmured. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart," Jasper smiled and he stood watching as she turned the horse and it broke into a gallop towards her house. She didn't pay too much attention to her surroundings as she rode towards home, her heart filled with the happiness and love she had for Jasper. She couldn't wait until the official mourning period for her grandmother was over and he could start coming back to her house every evening. Her thoughts turned quickly from Jasper when she saw a flash of something through the dark trees.

"Is someone there?" she called out fearfully as she pulled the horse to a stop. She looked as deep into the trees as she could but she couldn't see anything and she gave a nervous chuckle before spurring the horse on again. She thought she saw it again as she rode and there was definitely something there because this time it spooked the horse too. She struggled to control the horse and nearly had it under control when whatever it was out there moved again, this time much closer. The horse reared up and neighed in protest and Claire fell from the saddle with a scream. She tumbled towards the ground and hit it hard and she felt a tug on her ankle as it twisted in the stirrup and her boot got caught.

The horse bolted and she screamed again as it dragged her with it, her boot hopelessly caught. Her body bounced on the ground with each gallop of the horse and pain ripped through her. Just as she thought she couldn't stand it anymore something streaked up next to her and she saw a man running beside them. She began to think she had passed out because it was impossible for a man to run as fast as he was but somehow he was right there. As he ran he fumbled with her boot and the stirrup and suddenly her leg dropped and her body slammed down to a stop on the ground. Her was body was filled with pain and her vision hazy but she saw the man leaning over her and she frowned. He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen but the dark red eyes that stared at her in concern filled her with dread.

"Can you move?" he asked in a voice that sounded like wind chimes.

"It hurts," she gasped, and realised she was seriously injured. She felt like every bone in her body was broken and her skin was covered in a stick substance which she realised was her blood.

"I'll make it go away," the man murmured and leaned down towards her and she frowned when he moved his lips towards her neck.

"No, please," she struggled to say but her words seemed to float in her head and suddenly a sharp, stinging pain ripped through her as his teeth sank into her flesh.

"No!' she screamed and this time the sound reached her ears. The man tightened his grip on her and she felt her body fill with a tingling fire and then a huge wave of pain ripped through her and she lost all conscious thought.

**XXX**

"Jazz, Jazz, help me!" Claire screamed in her head, her body feeling like it was on fire. Agonising pain seemed to race through her and she felt like she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Jazz!' she screamed again, desperately wishing he was there to take the pain away. She saw a fleeting image of his face filled with concern and then it faded to blackness and only the agonising pain lingered.

Time had no meaning and she felt like the pain would never end and then she realised it was starting to dull and her senses were beginning to return. She let out a soft moan and moved a little but the pain didn't return. She became more aware of herself and her eyes fluttered for a moment before slowly opening. Instantly she knew something was different. Her eyes seemed much more focused and all her other senses seemed heightened to. Her throat burned like she hadn't had water for days and a deep longing for something filled her, but she had no idea what she was craving.

"You're awake," a smooth voice murmured and her head snapped quickly to the side and she saw the man from her memories sitting there. His red eyes were lighter now and they no longer scared her for some reason.

"What happened?" she murmured as she started to sit up and he quickly moved to her side and helped her.

"You're horse threw you," the man told her. "You were badly injured."

"I'm okay now?" Claire asked but she couldn't feel any pain except the growing burn in her throat.

"Yes," the man sighed and he seemed sad about something.

"You saved me," Claire whispered. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me," the man said quickly. "What I have done is nothing to be thankful for."

"What did you do?" Claire frowned. "You saved my life."

"No, I damned you to an eternity of suffering," the man snapped lightly and Claire frowned in confusion at him.

"Come with me," he said suddenly and held his hand out to her. For some reason she trusted him and she let him take her hand and lead her from the room. As he led her through the dark deserted streets outside she realised they weren't in Houston anymore but San Antonio.

"Why did we travel so far?" she whispered.

"So no one will recognise you," the man replied, still pulling her along swiftly by the hand. He stopped suddenly and turned to look at her and he smiled gently.

"Do you smell that?" he murmured. She breathed in and a luscious, inviting smell instantly invaded her nostrils.

"Yes," she whispered as a confused look drifted over her face.

"Go get what you crave and your confusion will be clear, you will know what you are," he said softly and let go of her hand.

She glanced at him but the smell was just too inviting and she turned and ran towards it. She realised she was travelling faster than she ever dreamed possibly but suddenly a haze overcame her and all conscious thought left her. She was vaguely aware that she ran towards someone and grabbed them. Although he was large man she easily downed him and she lowered her mouth to his neck and bit him. As his blood gushed down her throat she felt the burn starting to ease and she realised what she had become. The thought didn't horrify her like she suspected it should but merely made her long for more blood. She dropped the man and stepped back from him as she daintily wiped her chin and she turned and her eyes locked with her creator.

"More?" she whispered softly and he merely waved his hand in permission. She giggled and turned and sniffed the air and when she locked onto the scent of another human she raced towards it. He followed her as she downed three more men and then she danced over to his side and smiled up at him.

"I'm a vampire aren't I?" she giggled.

"Yes, we are," he nodded. "You're injuries were extensive, you would have died. I turned you. You are now immortal, you will live forever. I will stay by your side. You will not be alone in this life."

"What is your name?" Claire whispered.

"I am Sebastian," she man said and bowed formally at her. "But call me Seb. And you?"

"I am Claire," she smiled.

**XXX**

Claire was sitting on a park bench, feeling sated after consuming four humans, and she looked over out the moonlit lake in front of her as she waited for Seb to finish feeding in the trees behind her. The moon on the lake twigged a memory of something and she suddenly gasped as she remembered her last night with Jasper. Until that moment she hadn't thought of him but now her brain was flooded with memories of him.

"Oh Jazz," she gasped softly as she realised how much she loved him. Although her heart no longer beat it seemed to ache at the thought of what he must be going through. She barely noticed when Seb stepped up beside her and he sat down gently next to her.

"Claire, what is it?" he asked gently.

"I just remembered something about my human life," Claire whispered. "Tell me, how long has it been since the night you found me?"

"A month," Seb replied.

"A month," Claire echoed in horror.

"What do you remember?" Seb asked softly.

"Jasper," Claire murmured. "My beloved Jasper. Oh he must be so upset that I have disappeared."

"He will think you are dead," Seb told her. "I staged a horse riding accident. Well it was half staged already but I left evidence that you couldn't have possibly survived your fall."

"Oh no," Claire gasped and jumped to her feet. "I have to go to him. I have to let him know I am okay."

"You cannot Claire," Seb said firmly as he jumped up too and grabbed her arms. "You are a vampire, he is a human. If you go near him you will kill him."

"I would never kill Jazz," Claire whispered. "I love him. We were going to get married and have babies and live together for the rest of our lives."

"That won't be able to happen now," Seb sighed.

"No," Claire gasped and she began to breathe quickly although she didn't need to as huge sobs came from her. Her eyes watered but she was now unable to shed them and instead she dry sobbed bitterly. "I love him, I can't live without him. I cannot endure eternity without him." Seb pulled her into his arms and her sobs deepened as she melted into him, just gasping Jasper's name over and over again.

"Your feelings for this young man are very intense aren't they?" he whispered softly.

"I feel incomplete without him," Claire sobbed.

"Then he is your soul mate," Seb murmured. "Claire, do you want him with you for eternity?"

"Yes," Claire gasped instantly.

"Then come," Seb said gently as he took her hand. "We will go find him and I will turn him for you."

"You will?" Claire whispered.

"I will," Seb nodded. "It is the least I can do. I want to see you happy and if having Jasper by your side for eternity does that then that is what I will give you." He kept her hand in his and they turned and began to run together, quickly leaving San Antonio behind and heading back towards Houston.

**XXX**

As they approached Jasper's house Claire could see there were no lights on but it was quite late and she imagined that if he was grieving for her he had probably already turned in for the night in exhaustion. Beside her Seb breathed in deeply and then pulled her to a stop.

"There are no humans here," he whispered to her.

"Are you sure?" Claire sighed, but she too couldn't smell anything.

"I am certain," Seb nodded. "Perhaps he is away somewhere."

"What do we do?" Claire asked in panic.

"We wait," Seb murmured and pulled her into the tree cover along the edge of the property.

For nearly two days they sat like stones on the ground, just watching Jasper's house but no one came near it. Seb could see Claire's alarm growing but she refused to talk and never took her eyes from the house. As the night fell on the second day Seb was beginning to wonder if he should suggest they go into Houston to hunt when he heard the unmistakable sound of horse hooves approaching.

"Oh," Claire gasped and jumped to her feet. They both turned to look out at the road and a fair distance down it they could make out a lone rider coming in their direction. As he neared the entrance to Jasper's land Claire could make out his features and she let out a gently groan.

"It is his father," she whispered. They watched in silence as Nathan rode up to the house and slipped from the horse and them stumbled inside. Once he had disappeared Seb glanced at Claire and he could immediately see her disappointment on her face.

"Why don't I go to the door and inquire after Jasper?" he suggested.

"Oh, would you?" Claire asked in excitement and turned and grinned at him.

"Yes," Seb nodded. "Wait here." He drifted towards the house and Claire nearly bounced with her eagerness. Seb walked onto the porch and knocked on the door and Claire could easily hear them as Nathan opened the door.

"Can I help you?" Nathan asked warily.

"I am looking for an old school friend," Seb lied easily. "Jasper Whitlock?"

"This is his home but he isn't here," Nathan snapped.

"Can you tell me when he will return?" Seb asked.

"Possibly never," Nathan sighed. "The silly boy went and enlisted in the war."

"The war?" Seb murmured and he could hear the sharp breath Claire took in out in the tree cover.

"Joined the Confederacy," Nathan snapped. "Silly boy will die but he doesn't care. He has had a death wish since his sweetheart died nearly four weeks ago. Never mind the family he has left behind."

"When did he leave?" Seb asked urgently, in a hurry to return to Claire when he heard her moaning in agony.

"Last week," Nathan replied. "I have no idea where he is posted and if and when he will return."

"Thank you," Seb said quickly as Claire's keening grew louder and he was sure if he lingered much longer she would start screaming and the man in front of him would hear her.

He turned and raced down the stairs, barely noticing the slamming of the door behind him and he rushed back to where Claire was waiting. She was on her knees, sobbing again and Seb quickly raced to her side.

"He will die," Claire gasped as he pulled her into his arms.

"We will not allow that," Seb said firmly.

"What can we do?" Claire sobbed.

"We'll find him," Seb sighed. "Our plan hasn't changed. We just need to track him down first. Then I will turn him. You will still be with him for eternity Claire."

"I hope he survives until we find him," Claire whispered.

"Me too," Seb nodded sadly.

**XXX**

_**1863**_

For three years Seb and Claire travelled from town to town in search of Jasper. Seb had acquired a Confederacy uniform and used it to move freely among groups of troops but they could never get any information about Jasper. The Confederacy was still scrambling to get organised and any intelligence or information was hard to come by. As they moved through the south Claire's mood became more and more saddened and Seb was beginning to worry that if they never found Jasper she would be depressed for eternity. She still fed when she needed to and she travelled without complaint by his side but she rarely spoke anymore and she never laughed or smiled.

They were back in Houston and Seb had already decided to try the Confederacy headquarters again. He had his uniform on and when they reached the building Claire just looked at him before moving into a dark alley opposite the building. Seb watched until she disappeared and then he strolled into the building trying to look as official as he could.

"Can I help you sir?" a man wearing the same uniform as his asked as soon as he stepped through the door.

"I need some information, it is urgent," he barked, glad the uniform he was wearing suggested her outranked this fellow. "I must track down one of our troops. Jasper Whitlock."

"Oh yes, Major Whitlock has made quite a name for himself hasn't he?" the man smiled.

"You know him then?" Seb asked, trying to hide his excitement.

"I trained with him a few years back in Dallas," the man replied. "We enlisted the same month but he has been promoted up through the ranks much quicker than me."

"Do you know where he is currently posted?" Seb asked eagerly.

"Galveston I believe," the man replied. Seb thanked him and rushed from the building and quickly crossed the street to the alley where Claire was waiting. She was sitting on the ground leaning against the wall and she looked up as he approached but made no effort to stand.

"Well?" she asked hopefully but he could detect the defeat in her voice after so many disappointments.

"Good news," Seb grinned.

"Tell me," Claire gasped as she jumped to her feet.

"Someone there knows him," Seb told her quickly. "He is posted in Galveston."

"Then what are we waiting for," Claire grinned, for the first time in nearly three years.

"Nothing," Seb smirked and they turned and moved quickly out into the street. Seb reached out and grabbed Claire's hand so she stayed walking at a human pace through the streets but once they were safely out of the city he let her hand go. She looked over at him and grinned and he laughed as they broke into a run and headed for Galveston.

**XXX**

When they reached Galveston the streets were full of activity because of the imminent threat of approaching Union mortar boats. Seb stopped someone to get directions to the troop barracks and then he held Claire's hand as they walked towards them.

"Wait here," he whispered as they rounded the corner near the barracks.

"No, I'm coming with you," Claire said firmly. Seb looked at her but he knew it was pointless arguing so instead he kept her hand in his and led her into the camp. Her eyes were darting everywhere at once and Seb had to hold on tightly to her to restrain her.

"Excuse me?" he said as a soldier walked past and the man stopped and turned to look at him.

"I'm looking for Major Whitlock," Seb told him. "This lady needs to see him."

"Does she?" the solder smirked as his eyes drifted over Claire. "I didn't think the Major was like that."

"She is his sister," Seb growled and pulled Claire closer to him, not liking the way the man was leering towards him.

"Oh, my apologies," the solder back pedalled quickly. "I'm terribly sorry Miss Whitlock but your brother's unit moved out earlier today."

"What?" Claire gasped.

"He received orders to escort a group of civilians to safety," the solder explained. "I believe they are evacuating them to Houston."

"Houston," Claire groaned and turned to look at Seb.

"Thank you," Seb murmured quickly and pulled Claire away from the man.

"We were right there," she groaned as he snaked his arm around her waist and led her out of the camp. "We probably nearly crossed paths with him on our way here."

"It's okay," Seb assured her. "At least we know where he is. We travel much quicker than humans, we won't be far behind him."

"I suppose," Claire whispered.

**XXX**

When they arrived in Houston Seb could tell that if they didn't find Jasper soon Claire was going to fall apart again and he pulled her quickly through the streets. There were people milling around everywhere and there were many Confederate uniforms in the crowd. Each time Claire saw one she took in a sharp breath but each time the face was that of a stranger.

"We might get some answers here," Seb murmured and Claire glanced over and noticed they were in front of the Confederate stables. Seb led her inside and up to one of the stable hands, glad he was still wearing his Confederacy uniform.

"Can I help you sir?" the stable hand asked.

"I need to know if Major Jasper Whitlock has stabled his horse yet," Seb asked him.

"Major Whitlock has been here," the stable hand nodded. "But he only stayed long enough to get a fresh horse."

"Did he say where he was going?" Seb asked.

"He was in a hurry," the stable hand frowned. "I believe he was returning to Galveston."

"Oh no," Claire gasped beside him.

"How long ago was this?" Seb demanded.

"No longer than half an hour," the stable hand replied and Seb thanked the stable hand and led Claire back out to the busy streets.

"Back to Galveston again?" Seb sighed.

"This is so pointless," Claire snapped. "How can a human keep ahead of us like this."

"It's just bad luck Claire," Seb murmured. "It can't keep lasting. He only has a half hour head start. We should reach him on the road before he reaches Galveston."

"Oh I hope so," Claire muttered in frustration.

**XXX**

They were only a couple of miles out of Houston when Seb suddenly tensed beside Claire and pulled her to a stop.

"What is it?" Claire frowned.

"You smell that?" Seb hissed as his stance went rigid. "Our kind." They had rarely encountered others like them but Seb had warned her how dangerous it could be. He had given her the history of the Southern Wars and she was well aware that although the humans were oblivious there were territory wars happening all around them between their own kind. It was the main reason Seb hadn't left her side for a moment since she had been turned.

"What should we do?" Claire whispered.

"Stay close," Seb murmured and crept carefully towards the forest. He pulled her up against a tree and they leaned against it as his senses scanned the area around them. "They are close, don't breathe."

He held her rigidly against him and they noticed as two female vampires drifted through the forest a fair way away from them although they could see them clearly. Seb held her tight until the women had disappeared and then he loosened his grip on her.

"Stay still," he whispered quickly. "Their scents are fading but there is still a third."

He took her hand and led her through the forest and suddenly they heard voices. Seb grabbed Claire and pulled her tightly to him again as he shrank back towards the tree cover.

"What is your name, soldier?" a woman's voice asked.

"Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am," Jasper voice stammered and Claire gasped and turned her wide eyes to Seb.

"That's Jasper," she gasped.

"She's one of us," Seb groaned.

"I truly hope you survive, Jasper," the woman whispered. "I have a good feeling about you."

"We have to help him," Claire gasped and pulled from Seb's clutches and raced towards the voices. Seb ran after her and finally reached her and grabbed her by the waist although they were now in sight of the female vampire. Her attention was taken as she drank from Jasper and Claire opened her mouth to scream. Seb quickly slapped his hand over her mouth and her scream died in her throat and he pulled her back into the tree cover.

"She isn't killing him, she's turning him," Seb quickly whispered. "We don't want to intervene, it could get nasty and until he is transformed it might lead to Jasper's death. Wait until she is done and we'll steal him away."

Jasper's screams filled the air and Claire gasped as she watched in horror. Seb kept a consoling arm around her shoulders and they watched carefully as the woman dropped Jasper to the ground and bent over, obviously trying to control her bloodlust so she didn't kill him. His body lay still in front of her and Claire looked at him in horror. The woman's eyes suddenly snapped to them and she let out an angry hiss as she jumped to her feet and glared at them.

"We just want the man," Seb said quickly.

"He is mine!" the woman snarled viciously as she crouched to attack. Seb also lowered into a crouch and although she had never fought their own kind before Claire followed her instincts, her mind focused only on Jasper lying there right in front of her.

"The others are back," Seb gasped suddenly and his head snapped to the side. The two women they had seen earlier moved to stand either side of the other woman and they all snarled as they glared at Seb and Claire.

"He is mine!" the middle woman snapped again and bent quickly and easily picked up Jasper's body in her arms. She turned and disappeared into the forest with Jasper and the other two women gave a warning hiss before following her.

"No!' Claire screamed and collapsed onto her knees. "Jasper!"

**XXX**

_**1928**_

For sixty-five years Claire searched fruitlessly for Jasper, having no idea if the female vampire had turned him or merely killed him. Until the day she saw his dead body she couldn't believe that he could be dead, that her eternal existence may not include him. For many years Seb had helped Claire look for Jasper but eight years earlier their partnership had ended violently.

They had been in Dallas following a lead from a vampire that had sworn he had met someone like Jasper there. The first night after they had got there they had been roaming the streets for clues when a male vampire had appeared and attacked them. Seb had immediately jumped in to defend Claire and screamed at her to run. For a moment she had just stood there watching in horror as Seb and the other vampire fought.

"Claire, run, now!' Seb had screamed to break her from her frozen state and she had turned on her heels and raced into the forest. All night she had sat there, worrying about Seb and what had happened to him.

The next morning when he had still failed to appear she had risked going back into Dallas. Luckily the day had been overcast so she could move freely amongst the humans. When she reached the alley where they had been attacked she saw the remnants of a fire and she almost collapsed when she noticed the barest hint of vampire remains amongst the ashes. There was no way to tell if the remains were Seb's or if they belonged to the vampire he had been fighting but lying near the pile was the gold watch Seb had always worn.

For a month Claire had loitered in the forest near Dallas, slipping into the city every night to look for Seb. It was the only time in her vampire existence that she had forgotten her hunt for Jasper and concentrated on something else. Although in the back of her mind she knew that if Seb was still alive he would have found her by now she couldn't give up on the man who was her creator and her only friend and ally. Finally one night she got the answers she was looking for when she was sitting on a high ledge and looked down and saw the male vampire Seb had been fighting that night walking on the street below.

He didn't see Claire and kept moving and once he was out of sight she knew the truth, if he was alive then the remains she had found belonged to Seb. The grief that filled her threatened to overwhelm her and she had raced into the forest where she had remained for nearly six months, barely doing anything except thinking about her time with Seb. He had been a true, loyal friend and she missed him more than she had ever dreamed possible.

One night it had suddenly occurred to her that Seb had always gone to great lengths to make sure she wasn't sad and if he could see the agony she was putting herself through he would be horrified. He had known her one desire was to find Jasper and since her turning that had been his main goal and she decided she had to renew her search for Jasper, for herself and for Seb's memory.

She had started roaming again in search of Jasper, much the same as she and Seb had for many years, only this time she was alone. She was careful to steer clear of others of their kind but the week earlier she had met another male vampire named Hector in the forest just outside of Baton Rouge. He had seemed friendly enough and they sat for hours, talking about their lives and the way their kind lived. When she had told him about her search for Jasper he had asked her for more details about what the woman who had attacked Jasper looked like. When she explained her looks, still burnt deep in her memory, he admitted the woman sounded familiar and suggested she go speak to friends of his in Torreon.

He had given her directions and told her to ask his friends about a woman named Maria and now she was approaching the town warily. She stopped for a while in the forest and waited until the night had grown late and then she carefully entered the town. It was deserted but she could sense the movement of her own kind through the streets. She moved carefully through the night and decided if she was going to find Jasper she would have to take some risks. When she sensed a vampire in an alley nearby she boldly stepped from the dark and headed straight towards it. The male vampire turned towards her as soon as she approached him and his wild red eyes narrowed as he let out a hiss.

"I am no threat," she said quickly. "I am searching for Javier and Sierra. They control this area. Do you know them?"

"What do you want with them?" the man growled.

"Hector sent me," Claire said boldly.

"Hector?" the man frowned and the way he said the name told Claire he at least recognised the name even if he didn't know the man.

"I have an important message from Hector for Javier and Sierra," Claire lied.

"Follow me," the man said abruptly and turned and began to move down the alley and Claire had to nearly run to keep up with him. When they reached the end of the alley he began to run and she managed to keep up with him as they moved quickly through the streets of Torreon. Finally they approached a large house on the outskirts of the town and Claire could sense the presence of many of her own kind inside the house.

"Come," the man said quickly and led her up to the front door and inside. As soon as they stepped into the dark, candlelit room half a dozen fierce red eyes turned to Claire.

"Who is this?" a man hissed.

"A messenger for Javier from Hector," the man with Claire answered and turned to look at her. "Wait here." She nodded her head and he disappeared further into the house and she eyed the other vampires nervously as she waited. Finally the man reappeared and he waved for her to come with him. He led her through a maze of hallways and then stopped outside a closed door.

"Javier and Sierra will see you now," he said and pointed to the door before turning and disappearing back into the darkness. Claire paused for a moment and then lifted her hand and knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice called out with a strong Mexican accent. Claire swallowed hard although she didn't need to and reached forward and turned the knob and stepped inside. The room was brightly lit with candles scattered all around and the furnishings were opulent and comforting. In a large chair in the corner one of the most stunning women Claire had ever seen was relaxing back easily. She had long curly blonde hair and piercing red eyes and those eyes were narrowed as she looked at Claire. Standing near her was a tall dark skinned man with long black hair and Claire realised it was he who had spoken.

"Cesar said you had a message from Hector?" the man asked immediately.

"Yes," Claire nodded nervously. "I met Hector in Baton Rouge about a week ago. I am searching for someone and he said you may be able to help me. He said to ask you about someone named Maria."

"You are looking for Maria?" the woman asked in amusement.

"No," Claire admitted. "The man I am looking for was last seen with a woman who Hector believes may be this Maria."

"Is this man human or one of us?" the man asked.

"He was human," Claire sighed. "But I think this Maria turned him."

"She would," the woman nodded and got to her feet. "What is the name of the man you are seeking?"

"Jasper," Claire whispered. "Jasper Whitlock."

"Jasper Whitlock," the woman murmured and her eyes went wide as she glanced at the man before turning back to Claire. "I need a moment to speak with my husband. Would you wait outside?"

"Of course," Claire nodded and stepped quickly from the room. She stood in the hallway nervously and finally the door opened again and the man beckoned her back inside. When she walked in the first thing she noticed was that the woman no longer seemed wary or threatening. In fact when her eyes landed on Claire she offered her a shy smile.

"What is your name?" she asked softly.

"Claire," Claire replied. "Claire Walsh."

"And where do you come from Claire?" the woman asked. "I mean, when were you human and where did you live as a human?"

"I grew up in Houston Texas," Claire answered. "I was born in 1844 and turned in 1860 when I was sixteen."

"And this Jasper Whitlock you seek?" the woman asked. "How do you know him?"

"I grew up with him," Claire whispered. "We were to be married before I was turned. He's my soul mate. That is why I am looking for him."

"Lovely," the woman grinned and stepped closer to her. "We should introduce ourselves and then I will tell you exactly how we can help you. This is my husband Javier and he commands the newborn army that protects and controls all of Torreon. And my name is Sierra. Sierra Whitlock-Sanchez."

"Whitlock?" Claire gasped as she looked closer at the woman in front of her.

"Yes," Sierra smiled. "I had no idea he had been turned but I am your Jasper's cousin."

"Jasper's cousin?" Claire whispered in shock. "Will you help me find him?"

"Of course we will," Sierra nodded. "And if you are right and he is with Maria we will free him and bring him here. You and he may live out your existence here with us if that is what you want."

"That sounds wonderful," Claire gasped.

"Then we shall make it happen," Javier grinned.

"How?" Claire whispered.

"Maria controls the army in Monterrey," Sierra explained. "We will gather our army and march against them. When we have defeated them we will take Jasper alive and bring him back here."

"Can I come?" Claire gasped.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Sierra mused and she exchanged a look with Javier.

"Please?" Claire begged. "I'll stay away from the battle but I have to be there when you find Jasper. Please?"

"I guess she could wait in the forest nearby," Javier murmured.

"I suppose so," Sierra nodded.

"Thank you," Claire grinned and for the first time in so long she felt hopeful and happy.

**XXX**

Two weeks later Sierra and Claire were sitting in Sierra's rooms together chatting. Over the two weeks they had got close and Claire was glad she had made friends with both Sierra and Javier. She knew that her and Jasper would be happy living with them and she couldn't wait to go get Jasper and begin her eternal life with him and Javier and Sierra. The door opened and they both glanced over and Sierra broke into a grin when Javier walked through the door.

"Sweetheart, any news?" she murmured.

"Yes," Javier nodded and closed the door carefully behind him before walking over to sit down with the women. "The army is ready, we shall march as soon as the sun sets. And I have received some information that is most useful."

"That is?" Sierra pushed and Javier glanced at Claire but they had no secrets from her and he knew they could trust her.

"Jasper is definitely part of Maria's army," Javier announced. "A man named Jasper who fits his description is her second in command."

"And?" Sierra prodded, noticing he was holding something back.

"And nothing," Javier lied and Sierra narrowed her eyes but didn't question him further. "I have ordered our army that he is not to be harmed, only captured. By midnight he will be here, with his family and the woman who loves him."

"Oh thank you," Claire grinned.

"You are more than welcome," Javier smiled. "Now Claire, would you mind if I have a little time alone with my wife?"

"Of course not," Claire smiled and quickly got to her feet and rushed from the room. Once they were alone Sierra turned back to look at Javier and her eyes narrowed.

"What aren't you telling her?" she demanded, knowing her husband so well.

"There are a lot of rumours about this Jasper," Javier sighed. "He is supposedly a vicious fighter and a dangerous man to cross. The things I have heard suggest he is definitely Maria's second in command and perhaps a little more."

"A little more?" Sierra frowned.

"Some of the rumours surround his exact relationship to Maria," Javier murmured. "They suggest they are involved. Romantically involved."

"Oh no," Sierra gasped. "Oh poor Claire. What should we do?"

"I don't think we should tell her," Javier said quickly. "Let's find Jasper and get the full story first. Maybe the rumours are wrong or exaggerated. If he chooses Maria over Claire then she will always have a place here with us."

"Of course she will," Sierra nodded sadly.

**XXX**

At dusk Claire walked out into the front yard with Sierra and she was surprised to see Javier already had their newborn army gathered and ready. He looked fierce as he stood before them but when he turned and looked at Sierra Claire noticed some of the softness return to his eyes.

"We are ready," he murmured as he walked over to the women's side.

"Let's move out," Sierra nodded and glanced over at Claire. "Stay with me. You don't have experience fighting with newborns. I'll defend you if the need arises."

Claire nodded her head, her nervousness growing a little, but she knew that she had to do this to get to Jasper. Javier walked back to the army and led them from the clearing and once the troops had began to march behind him Sierra led Claire to the back and they followed. When they reached the outskirts of Monterrey Sierra moved a little closer to Claire and Claire glanced over and noticed she was biting her lip.

"Is everything okay?" Claire whispered.

"Everything is fine, there is nothing for you to worry about," Sierra assured her. "This is the first time that Javier has gone into battle without me by his side. I am only worried for him."

"He looks like he can handle himself," Claire commented.

"Oh he can," Sierra laughed. "It's me that doesn't do okay if I'm not by his side. When you love someone for eternity you want to make sure you can do everything in your power to protect them. You'll discover this for yourself once we get Jasper back for you."

"I think I already understand," Claire smiled and Sierra nodded her head but didn't speak again. Claire realised quickly why when she sensed a group of vampires directly ahead of them and she strained her neck to see around the army in front of her.

"That's her," she murmured when her eyes locked on Maria at the front. "That's the vampire that turned Jasper."

"He will be here somewhere," Sierra nodded. "Once Javier's troops deal with theirs we'll find him."

Claire nodded her head as her eyes locked on the two newborn armies hissing and snarling at each other and she watched as Maria let out a cry and Javier waved his hand and the two armies crashed together viciously.

**XXX**

Sierra stood watching the armies fight and Claire could tell by the expression on her face that things weren't going well for their side. Suddenly Sierra let out a sharp cry and she turned and looked quickly at Claire.

"What is it?" Claire gasped.

"Stay here and away from the fighting," Sierra said quickly. "Javier is hurt, he needs me."

"Of course, go," Claire nodded quickly. Sierra turned and rushed off into the fighting and Claire melted further back into the forest so none of Maria's troops would see her. She stood nervously as she watched the fighting and she was that engrossed in it she didn't noticed when another vampire walked up behind her.

"What do we have here?" a voice purred as strong hands gripped her arms. She spun to face the person and she groaned when she saw Maria holding her.

"I'm not part of the army," Claire said quickly.

"Then who are you?" Maria demanded and then her eyes narrowed as she looked at Claire carefully. "It's you. One of the vampires that tried to stop me turning Jasper."

"I was there," Claire nodded with a sigh.

"Did you know Jasper?" Maria asked with interest.

"Yes I did, as a human," Claire replied. "We were searching for him when we came across you and him."

"And where is the friend you were with that night?" Maria asked as she glanced around the forest.

"He was killed many years ago," Claire answered. "But I am still searching for Jasper. Is he here?"

"Yes he is," Maria nodded. "Come with me and I will take you to him."

"Thank you," Claire smiled and she followed Maria blindly away from the battle.

**XXX**

Claire followed Maria through the trees and they travelled for hours before they came to a house on the outskirts of the Texan town of Laredo. Maria led her into the house and it was obvious by the way the troops lounging in the room jumped up that these vampires were also part of Maria's army.

"Come with me," Maria ordered and led Claire through the house and into another room.

"Where is Jasper?" Claire asked as she glanced around the empty room.

"He isn't here yet," Maria lied. "I'll let him know you are here and I'm sure he will return soon. You are welcome to stay as my guest until he arrives."

"Thank you," Claire smiled.

"You are more than welcome," Maria grinned. "Make yourself at home." She turned and walked out of the room and as she closed the door behind her the grin on her face took a sadistic turn. Jasper had run out on her and now, just the following day, she had his childhood sweetheart and she knew that one day Claire would be instrumental in making Jasper pay for leaving Maria.


End file.
